


Pitter-Patter

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Elementary Crush, F/M, Fluff, PG romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Barry likes Iris and Iris likes Barry but they don't know. Will the answer be mutual?





	Pitter-Patter

Barr!? Wake up, you're going to be late for your first day of school!"

Barry jumps up in bed to meet his mother right at the door, "Please don't let me go today! I'll do anything! I'll..I'll eat my vegetables for a whole month!"

"Barry..come on go take a shower and brush your teeth and breakfast will be ready downstairs."

"But mom!"

"Barry.."

He crosses his arms and says, "Fine!"

"That's my beautiful boy," Nora says kneeling down to give her son a kiss on the forehead. 

~The West House

"Iris, baby! Wake up it's time for school!" Joe says walking up the stairs.

Iris knew today was the day that she'd make her mark. She was already in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was very excited. She really wanted to be come friends with the boy next door, best friends even. She didn't know it now, but she had a crush on him. 

"Iris? Where are you?" Joe asks his voice sounding more closer with each step he took. "I'm in the bathroom, Daddy!"

Joe chuckles, he figured she'd be getting ready for school. She loves meeting new people. The two families finish their breakfast. Joe walking Iris to the bustop and Nora holding his sons hand leading him to the group of kids waiting in line. "Mommy, please don't let me go!" Barry says defiantly.

"Barry..it's ok. I'll be right here to pick you up," she says squeezing his hand, "hey, look who it is. It's that Iris girl we saw last week."

"Okay! You can go home now! I don't want her to see you."

Nora puts her hands on her hips, "Bartholomew Allen, are you saying I'm embarassing to you?"

"No offence, Mommy, but you can be embarassing," Barry says smiling.

"Okay, I'll be off then, I love you!" Nora says waving him goodbye.

"Bye!" Barry says as he walks closer to the kids.

Iris turns around and sees him meeting him halfway. "Hi, Barry!"

"Hi, Iris. Are you going to school too?"

"Yes! Are you excited?"

"No. I am not, I always get bullied."

"Well. This year you'll have someone to look after you," Iris says as the bus pulls up. "Okay, Iris, I'm going to head to work. I love you," Joe says hugging her daughter lovingly. "Bye, Daddy!"

Iris then grabs Barry's hands and pulls him towards the bus. "C'mon Barry, let's sit in the back!"

"O-okay!" Barry says blushing. "I like this girl, but girls have cooties. Maybe Iris doesn't..she's too pretty to have them. Only ugly girls do! Wait, Mommy said I can't call people ugly." Barry says to himself. When they reach the back seat, Iris takes her lunchbag out of her backpack. "What'd you pack for lunch?" Iris asks looking at her seat-mate.

"I'm buying lunch," Barry says looking at his feet.

They sit in silence the rest of the ride to school, Barry stealing small glances. He really likes her. He might love her. It turns out Iris is in each and everyone of Barry's classes so they choose seats where they can sit together. They talk about the new toys and movies coming out. 

It's time to go home so they wait for the buses to reach the school. Barry decides he is going to tell her. He rubs his neck and sighs. "Iris. I think I like you. Like like you. I might even love you to be exact. My mom says I'm too young to be in love so I am really scared. Do you mind if I like you?"

"No! I don't mind at all Barry. In fact, I think I might love you too. My dad says loving boys will not be allowed until I'm college but this can't wait," Iris says kissing Barry's cheek. He blushes looking down. They reach the bustop parting their ways, Iris taking one last look at Barry before heading home.

"So..how was school today?" Nora asks her son.

"It was really good. I fell in love with a girl and she kissed me."

Nora chuckled, "Let me guess, Iris?"

Barry nods his head.

"Barry Allen, I think you're too young to fall in love."

"Then I'll wait," Barry says. "That's my beautiful boy," Nora says smiling.

As they went on the only thing you could hear was the birds chirping and the pitter-patter of Barry's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little story. Sometimes a little PG story is all you need.


End file.
